fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
TJ Mercer
|TJ}} Personality She is a pretty playful and fun-loving character though can be very serious and smart when she wants to be. Cares about not hurting others feelings, and doesn't like it when others hurt people's feelings on purpose or if they don't deserve it. Appearance TJ is a fairly short and skinny character, especially in comparison to most others. TJ has short, somewhat messy pink hair. She usually wears a white-pink hat and suit and glasses. Her skin is a light pink color. As a ghost, she can sometimes alter her lower half to have a "ghostly t®ail" rather than a lower torso and legs. In TJ's redesign generally used outside of the alpha timeline, TJ's ghostly form takes on a shapeshifted rodent-like appearance based on her affinity for rats, gaining rat-like ears and tail. She still keeps her pink hair and glasses, but can be seen wearing more casual attire. Story Timeline TJ Mercer was originally born as a Gridmask on the Proto Planet, in a section of Proto-Storge. TJ was orphaned shortly after her birth due to unknown circumstances involving her birth parents, and this led to her being adopted by her distant blood relatives, the Flammels. Nicholas Flammel, at the time, had begun his foundation of the Grey Agents, and he often invited his wife, Perreth, and his adoptive daughter, TJ, to the many speeches he held to honor and appraise mortal societies and lead generations against the tyranny of Outsider forces. Aside from attending the meetings hosted by Nicholas, TJ also went to one of the witch academies on the Proto Planet. However, in all this teaching, TJ still was unable to find out actually how to use magic. TJ was unknowingly used as the test experiment for Nicholas' "Philosopher's Stone" experiment by the Grey Agents, which, at the time, was only in its beta stage. Its original goal was to create immortal life in attempt to elevate the status of mortals, but instead resulted in TJ's death. Flammel was horrified at having accidentally caused the death of his adoptive daughter, but he was even more horrified as, suddenly, her corpse disappeared, and was replaced by an incorporeal-like form. It was realized that, because TJ had been killed by the Beta Philosopher's Stone, her soul had undergone some process of ascension, giving her a ghostly form, with powers much further beyond that of the average revenant, and a form beyond the average rules for undead spirits. Rather than being distraught over such a death, TJ was fairly overjoyed at the new experience, and technical everlasting form in the mortal world. However, as a consequence, if TJ's soul is killed, she is easily erased from existence. It is believed that TJ eventually went to Storge-Prime, and then later to Ludus-Prime, much like the other gridmasks. While the former is unknown, the latter is confirmed, as she ends up on Ludus-Prime later in canon. Timeline At some after Mori had fled to Auzos with their fellow Grey Agents, Mori and TJ met, and formed a friendship. TJ at some point asked for Mori to teach her how to actually use magic, something that she had not learned in her school days, and Mori agreed, then going on to teach her in the arts of pyromancy. Timeline Timeline Timeline TJ was somehow summoned to Ludus in the Nu Timeline, where she existed for a very, very long time, before coming to encounter Jovialus, who she quickly developed feelings for. The feelings were mutual, and the two began a long term relationship. Timelines The Philosopher's Stone experiment had a high rate of failure in most timelines. If not specifically mentioned, it is to be assumed that the experiment took place but failed entirely, leaving TJ to die normally without leaving any ghost form. RPG Info Stats *Level: ? *Health: ? *Attack: ? *Magic: ? *Defense: ? *Speed: ? Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Summons a dog as an ally. *** - The bloodhound sniffs out the true aura of a selected enemy, and can also inflict . *** - Deals average sound damage and debuffs defense of a single target. ** - Simple -type attack. Deals average damage, has 75% Accuracy and 25% chance. ** - Deals less damage than the , but has a 50% chance. ** - Deals more damage than the , but has a 0% chance. ** - Hits all enemies, but deals slightly less damage than the , and has 10% chance. ** - Forces full intangibility for a single turn, making her guaranteed to not take damage from physical attacks. ** - Compliments an ally, thus buffing their stats slightly. ** - Takes on the appearance of flames, but is mostly ice damage. ** - Covers TJ in flames, dealing slight damage to anyone who makes physical contact with her. ** - Greatly increases the critical chance for -type attacks for all players on the field. Is negated by effects that change the weather. *Armament ** - Provides unknown/undefined benefits. Is very dapper. ** - Provides unknown/undefined benefits. *Traits ** - Can utilize the benefits of her ghostly form in battle. *** - TJ may become intangible in order to avoid being hit with a physical attack from an enemy, though her ability to become intangible before the attack hits varies based on its accuracy. Enemies with a notably lower SPD stat have a +75% chance of missing when using a physical attack against TJ. Enemies with a SPD stat that is within two lower or two higher than TJ's have a +50% chance of missing when using a physical attack. Enemies with a notably higher SPD stat have a 25% chance of missing when using a physical attack against TJ. *** - The state of TJ's being makes her more susceptible to damage from magic attacks. Magic attacks have +10% Accuracy, and deal +20% more damage to TJ when they hit. Trivia *TJ enjoys the memes. *TJ's favorite types of animals, apparently, are rats and dogs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Gridmasks Category:Grey Agents